Lab Rats: The Ultimate Reunion
by Unidentified Anonymous
Summary: Powerful weapons and technology is going missing. Is it being stolen, or is it just lost? If it's stolen, then who is the thief? The Academy is on lock down, everyone is a suspect, and someone we knew has managed to sneak ings become a disaster, the Lab Rats will face a challenge like never before, and everyone will learn a shocking truth which breaks them apart. A MUST READ!
1. Where's everything?

Lab Rats: The ultimate Re-Union

 _ **Hey guys...here's my new story...to understand most of it, you need to read my previous story 'Lab rats: Shifting. I hope you guys like it...I put a lot of efforts into it, let me know how it was by reviewing, help me with new ideas. Please review. Thanks!**_

CHAPTER 1

{Hydroloop opens and Adam exits it}

"Guys, has anyone of you seen my pencil bazooka?"- ** _Adam_** questions

 _{Douglas looks anxious as soon as Adam asks that question}_

"You have a pencil bazooka?!"- ** _Davenport_** shouts in surprise

"Uhuh yeah, I found it on the table."- ** _Adam_** confesses

"Don't tell me you got it from THIS TABLE!"- ** _Douglas_** shouts

"Of Course I did. If you leave anything lying around, it's gonna be taken."- ** _Adam_** laughs

"OHHHHHH!"- ** _Douglas_** shouts in frustration

"Douglas...do you know what he's talking about"- **_Davenport_** asks

"Oh yeah yeah yeah, I made it."- ** _Douglas_** answers proudly

"WHATTT!? When?"- ** _Davenport_** says furiously

"A long time ago, when I was trying to make something for the students to help with their training. I thought I got rid of it though."- ** _Douglas_** explains

"Well, it got in Adam's hands so you definitely did get rid of it."- ** _Chase_** laughs

{ _Douglas finds it funny}_

"Where did you put it?"- ** _Douglas_** questions Adam

"If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be here."- ** _Adam_** says

"So what I'm hearing is... there's a bazooka which uses pencils and is lost on the island, and can be found by a random student, who tries it out or keeps it...great! Finally something fun happens"- _ **Bree**_ says sarcastically

"I know for sure that I had it in my underwear drawer. After using it everyday I always keep it there."- _ **Adam**_ worries

"YOU USE IT EVERYDAY!?"- _ **Davenport**_ says

"Yeah, Bob and I try to shoot birds."- _ **Adam**_ laughs

{ _Leo enters}_

"Hey, has anyone seen my 'Gloves of Fury'? I kept them in my safe but now their gone. Infact...my whole safe is gone."- _ **Leo**_ hesitates

"Ok, that is just messed up. Why does everyone keep losing their stuff here, and how come I didn't know of these dangerous weapons?!"- _ **Davenport**_ starts to lose his cool

"Relax Big D," _ **Leo**_ says,"I made them myself, I tested them and they worked perfectly, but now their gone."

"Leo...wh...why didn't you tell me?"- _ **Davenport**_ asks

"I did, just now."- _ **Leo**_ tries to be funny

"No, I mean why didn't you tell me before?"- _ **Davenport**_ asks

"I wanted to surprise you, so...SURPRISE!"- _ **Leo**_ tries to act funny again

{ _No one laughs and Leo doesn't understand why}_

"Wait, you even kept the high power laser gun in your safe...is it gone too?"- _ **Chase**_ asks Leo

"Nope, just my entire safe and everything in it."- _ **Leo**_ answers indirectly

"Ugghhhh!"- _ **Chase**_ shouts

"Wait, Isn't it weird how a lot of weapons and technology has gone missing this week? Even Taylor's cyber cloak is missing."- _ **Chase**_ worries

"I want this place on lock down, everyone is a suspect until the thief is found, we may be under siege...again."- _ **Davenport**_ orders strictly

 _Everyone was shocked but they agreed...they knew how often they had been held under siege..._

"Ok, I'll lock this place down. Bree, you see if anyone's in the weapons room."- _ **Chase**_ commands

"Got it."- _ **Bree**_ exclaims and super speeds to the weapons room

...

...

...

 _Meanwhile, someone was in a room which looked a lot like Chase and Leo's secret workplace..._

 _"Exactly as I planned...soon, the so called Bionic Heroes will be dead!"-_ _ **He/She murmured to them self while doing an evil laugh**_

 _ **NOTE**_

 _ **Thank you for reading guys I hope you liked it...Chapter 2 will be posted after atleast 3 reviews.**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought of this.**_

 _ **TRY TO GUESS WHO THE PERSON IN CHASE AND LEO'S WORKPLACE IS..**_

 _ **(**_ hint: it's someone who has already appeared on Lab Rats before) **_AND_** _ **POST IT IN THE REVIEW. THE ONES WITH THE RIGHT GUESS WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE CHAPTER IN WHICH THE PERSON WILL BE REVEALED**_

 __ _ **THANK YOU.**_


	2. The Ugly Truth

Chapter 2

 ** _BREE'S P.O.V:_**

I have noticed recently how Chase has been acting weird, not around everyone, just around me. Maybe it's because I know of his secret workplace, or maybe he's hiding something from me. Maybe I should talk to him. Anyways, I checked the weapons room, and each weapon was accounted for. I even checked to see if holograms were used (Sebastian used holograms to trick everyone before), but they weren't. After making sure that I checked each weapon, I was about to super speed back, but just as I was about to, I saw a shadow on the corridor wall. I rushed to it, but nothing was there. That shadow had to be of the thief, or maybe I was just seeing things. No, I wasn't seeing things. This has happened a lot, so it's impossible to think that I'm seeing things. I should tell everyone...no wait, not everyone, if they find out, they'll freak out, or think I'm lying...I have to tell someone who'll take this seriously and back me up...CHASE! I should tell Chase, maybe that way, if he's lost trust in me somehow, he'll regain it.

 ** _CHASE'S P.O.V:_**

This month has been terrible. First , I find out a secret, which, if, anyone else got to know, would tear up them up too. Second...I CANT FIND THE SECRET PASSAGE TO MY WORKPLACE!

 _(To understand this, you need to read my previous story. Basically, Leo and Chase knew they wouldn't get Credit while working with , so they made a separate secret workplace, but Bree found out about it. To enter, Chase or Leo's retina scan is used, or special key cards are used, and oh...the enterance keeps changing places, only Chase can find it, using his scan)_

I even can't find my key card to its door, and before I couldn't find the passage, it wouldn't accept my retina scan. Agh! And I can't even tell anyone...no wait...BREE! I can tell her, she already knows of my workplace. But...I don't think I can...now that I know that we...well, it doesn't matter. Ever since I've found out, I can't focus on anything, and I really don't wanna tell anyone. I have checked a million times to confirm if it's true...and it is. I was still so broken down, that I decided to check again. I head towards my workplace where I keep the evidence, but I forgot that I lost it...which is weird, as how often does someone lose a room. So there's only one thing to do now...tell Bree I lost my workplace.

 ** _NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW:_**

Bree was looking for Chase, while Chase was looking for Bree. Adam was trying to see if he can break titanium doors with his hands...after making a few dents, he was stopped by Davenport.

 _ **"Stop it Adam."**_ Davenport ordered

 _ **"Ooooo look, I almost broke it."**_ Adam laughed

 _ **"What's the point of a lock down when you break the doors which are LOCKING DOWN!"**_ Douglas shouts

Meanwhile, Chase found Bree in their living room.

 _ **"Bree, there you are, I was searching for you,"**_ Chase said

" _ **I've been looking for you too, which is weird as I doubt any girl would,"**_ Bree taunts Chase.

" _ **There's something important I have to tell you,"**_ Chase says looking into Bree's eyes

 **"Even I have to talk to you, but you go ahead first,"** Bree says

 **"I can't find my workplace, the secret passage, the key card, and before it wouldn't even accept my retina scan..."** Chase explains

 **"That's weird, how can someone loose an office?"** Bree laughs

 **"Seriously, do you have any idea where it is?** Chase asks

 **"Of course I do, it's just a room which is completely hidden and keeps moving, which no one has ever seen."** Bree says sarcastically

" **Is now really the time to be the leader of team sarcastic?"** Chase asks

 **"Ok, sorry,"** Bree apologizes while laughing.

 **"What did you have to tell me?"** Chase questions

 **"When I was in the weapons room, I saw a shadow...someone was following me."** Bree tells Chase.

 _(Chase looked anxious)_

 **"Maybe he is the one behind this."** Chase guesses

 _Suddenly, out of no where, someone appeared right in front of Bree and Chase._

 ** _"_** **Looking for these?"** He asked

 _He was holding Chase's key card, and some papers..._

 _Both Bree and Chase were taken by surprise, they looked as if they had just seen the Angel of Death. But they got the idea that he was the thief_

 **"Who are you?** Chase says standing up to him

 **"C'mon Chase, your smart, I didn't think you would forget me this quick."** He says

 _Chase saw a few papers in his hand..._

 **"Give them back!"** He said pouncing on him

 _When Chase pounced at him, he was stuck in mid air...the person was using molecular kanisis to control him!_

 _Chase was then thrown towards the end of the room, but Bree caught him thus breaking his fall_

 _The person then super speeded away, leaving the papers on the ground. Chase tried to get up and grab them, but Bree used her speed to get them._

 **"Bree...put those down...you don't wanna read them.."** Chase said while hesitating.

 _Chase went after Bree, but she used her super speed to quickly read the entire thing._

 **"Wh-wh-what? No no no...I-I-I'm just dreaming,"** _Bree fell to the ground in shock_

 **"Chase, you knew about this, right? You knew about this and didn't tell us, you didn't tell me? Why Chase? I thought we trusted each other."** Cried Bree

 **"Bree...I...-"** _Bree interrupts Chase..."_ **Is this why you have been acting all weird around me?"** Bree says while weeping.

( _Chase is also crying_ )

...

 _To be continued..._

 ** _TRY TO GUESS WHAT THE SECRET WAS...WINNERS WILL GET A SHOUT OUT I PROMISE. PLEASE POST YOUR ANSWERS IN THE REVIEW. THANX, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE EFFORT I PUT INTO THIS ;)_**


	3. Realization

Chapter 3

 **| "Bree...I...-"** _Bree interrupts Chase..."_ **Is this why you have been acting all weird around me?"** Bree says while weeping.

( _Chase is also crying_ )

...

 _To be continued..._

 _Meanwhile in the main lounge..._

The person who went to Chase and Bree came in the lounge

 **"I'm sorry, I didn't order a spa today."** Adam says

 **"Well, you'll get one soon."** The person said

Saying that, The Person shot Adam with heat vision, but it barely missed him.

 **"Woahh even I can do that...see."** Adam shoots his heat vision too.

The person absorbed it, and shot back Adam's heat vision with double the power. Adam went flying back and hit the wall, which caused a loud noise. The noise got to , Leo and Douglas, and they rushed to the lounge.

 **"What was that?"** They ask running in.

 **"Don't worry, we're just showing off our heat visions,"** Adam laughs, **"hey, do you mind telling me how you did that?"** Adam asks the person

 **"Oh, there's more where that came from."** The person said

 **"Who are you, your the thief right? What do you want with us? take off that mask."** Davenport says

" **With pleasure."** Saying that, the person takes off his mask.

 _Meanwhile back with Bree and Chase_

" **Bree, I just found out a week ago.."** Chase says while sobbing

" **Then why didn't you tell us before?"** Bree asks furiously

" **I just didn't want to believe it, so...I just.."** Chase was cut out by Bree,

" **You didn't want to believe it? Gosh, the evidence is in front of you, what's there not to believe?"** Bree questions

" **Bree...I'm sorry...I was just trying to protect you all"** Chase apologizes

 **"What do you mean you were protecting us? If you were, you would have told us. If you really cared about us, then telling us would have been a relief not a burden."** Bree cried

 **"Bree, I thought I would hurt everyone, I thought I would hurt you,"** Chase tries to explain, **"I couldn't let this family be torn apart. Please you have to understand. Why would I want to harm someone?"**

Hearing that, Bree stopped crying and got up.

 **"Ok, ok fine, I understand...it's not your fault, and Douglas should have told us."** Bree says

 _In the lounge_

 **"You forgot about me...how rude!"** The villain says

 **"What...how is he..."** Douglas says while he is confused

 **"I thought we finished him."** Davenport says

 **"That's true, until someone brought me back...,maybe you should meet them,come on out master..."** The villain says

 _Someone came out of the hydroloop..._

 **"Hey there guys...nice to meet you." The master says**

 **"I'm sorry,have we met?"** Adam questions

Immediately after that question, Adam attacked the master, and sent them flying on the walls of the hydroloop...

The villain was quick to react, and he used molecular kanisis to lift Adam up in the air, then threw him to the ground.

 _Back with Bree and Chase_

Chase helped Bree up and comforted her.

 **"Right now, all that matters is that we still stick together."** Chase says

- _suddenly they hear a crash-_

 **"Whats that?"** Bree asks

 **"It came from the main lounge, lets go!"** Chase shouts

 **"Wait, should we tell the rest of them?"** Bree asks

 **"We can tell Adam and Leo, others may already know."** Chase answers

Then they rush towards the main lounge...

 **"Adam! ! Leo!"** Bree shouts

 **"And Douglas..."** Douglas shouts

 **"Aahhh! MARCUS! JESSELE! What are they doing here?"** Chase freaks out

" **Good to see you Chase...Bree, you still look as beautiful as before."** Marcus says

 **"Shut it."** Bree snaps, still trying to figure out how Marcus and Jessele are here

 **"Ummm...I'm here too."** Jessele says

 **"Don't worry,me know."** Marcus says

 **"Of course...you brought him back...I already told you about Marcus when we were shooting for the so called movie, and you found him and repaired him..."** Douglas says

 **"Yep, But Jessele didn't just bring me back, she gave me more bionics as well!"** The villain says

 **"That's right, and MARCUS also has a cyber mask..."** Jessele says

 **"Now, should we fight."** Marcus asks

" **First tell us what you want.."** Leo says

 **"To establish a world ruled by androids, and you three are only the ones in my way."** Marcus explains

 **"I'm here too!"** Leo shouts

 **"Oh, and before we fight, there's something you should know..."** Marcus looks at Chase after saying that,

 **"You guys aren't related, at all, your all adopted from different families...isn't that right 'DAD'? "** Marcus says

 **"What?!"** Everyone say

 _Everyone was shocked, confused and were looking at and Douglas_

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Ok so there it is...chapter 3. As I promised, the right answers will get a shout out, but only a few people have read the story till now, I will give a shout out when there are over 20 different people with answers, on the first two chapters..._**

 ** _I hope you guys like the effort I put into this...let me know what you thought of it._**

 ** _Thanks!_**


	4. Bring it!

Chapter 4:

 ** _I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. PERSONALLY, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS VERY FUN MAKING IT. IN MY OPINION, THIS CHAPTER IS HILARIOUS. PLEASE REVIEW...THANX_**

 **| "Oh, and before we fight, there's something you should know..."** Marcus looks at Chase after saying that,

 **"You guys aren't related, at all, your all adopted from different families...isn't that right 'DAD'? "** Marcus says

 **"What?!"** Everyone say

 _Everyone was shocked, confused and were looking at and Douglas_

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **"What?!"** Everyone say

 _Everyone was shocked, confused and we're looking at and Douglas_

 **"Wait we're related?"** Adam asks

 **"NO ADAM NO, WE'RE NOT RELATED!"** Leo corrects him furiously

 **"Oh, Well, then we have no problem,"** Adam says and everyone is annoyed,

 **"except Marcus...and Gisele... and all the other Androids hiding using their invisibility."**

 **"The other WHAT?!"** Douglas says trying to find them

 _Jessele feels annoyed_

 **"Ugghhhh! How did you know? I made sure no one was here before planning!"** Gisele says

 **"Well, I was siting here, hiding myself from my horse using a cyber cloak, when I heard:**

 **Android 103, you hide by the hydroloop door, Android 300 you hide in the weapons room."** Adam explains in a robot voice

 _Everyone was looking at Adam..._

 **"When did you get a horse?"** Leo asks

 **"Oh, he was tied alone with a tree, he was abandoned, I felt bad for him and thought of bringing him here, like about a month ago."** Adam says

 **"Oh come on! Can we start this now?"** Marcus asks furiously

 **"Wait, wait wait,"** Davenport says, **"How did we not see the horse?"** Davenport asks

 **"I used the cyber cloak to hide him."** Adam replies while laughing

" **So that explains where my cyber cloak went..."** Davenport realizes, then becomes angry at Adam

 _Gisele thought everyone forgot that their not related_

 **"I think we're forgetting something..."** She says

 _Adam guesses_

 **"Ooooh sorry , allow me to introduce myself...I'm Adam...nice to meet you."** Adam says to Gisele and Marcus

 _Jessele and Marcus start thinking of leaving_

 **"NO! YOU'RE FORGETTING THAT NONE OF YOU ARE RELATED!"** Gisele reminds everyone

 **"Oh yeah, that's what we were talking about..."** Adam remembers

 **"Big D, is it...-"** Leo was saying when he was cut out by Chase

 **"It's true."** Chase says

 **"You serious?"** Leo asks

 **"Chase, how did you find out?"** Davenport asks

 **"I found the adoption forms in Tasha's drawer when we were on vacation."** Chase admits

 **"Wait, that was last year, you told me you found out a week ago."** Bree says

 _Marcus and Jessele have had enough..._

 _Marcus shoots heat vision as a warning_

 **"I accidentally kept them in my bag, I read them a week ago!"** Chase explains while everyone took cover

 **"I'm taking you down...yaaaaaahhh!"** Adam shouts while charging at Marcus

Adam and Marcus tried to push each other away

Chase got in middle of Adam and Marcus, and pushed Marcus into the Hydroloop, which left for the main land.

 **"Very Clever...NOW!"** Gisele shouts and all Androids suddenly appear.

 **"So those are the androids."** Leo says

 **"There's about 50 of them."** Douglas says

 **"57 androids, and one bionic!"** A familiar voice says

 **"CRANE!?"** Chase screams.

" **Guess who's back, back again..."** Crane sings

 **"Oh, it's on!"** Marcus says coming out of the hydroloop.

" **Bring it."** Leo says

Adam and Chase go for Crane, Leo and Bree take Marcus and all the other androids.

 **"What do we do?!"** Davenport shouts

 **"We need to take out the androids first. We can create a virus to infect the androids and that will take them out!"** Douglas shouts while dodging lasers shot by the androids.

The androids were everywhere, in the hydroloop, in the main lounge, in the cafeteria, in the weapons room, in the training area.

 **"It will take days for the virus to affect all androids!"** Davenport shouted while looking for something to attack the androids.

 **"Then we can create a hardware virus, some hard ware viruses affect other hardware when they come in contact."** Douglas shouts

 **"That might work, LEO! Cover us!"** Davenport shouts

 **"We'll help too."** Another familiar voice said.

 _It was Taylor! And she brought the other students with her._

 **"Taylor! How did you guys get out?"** Leo questions

 **"We can jeoleep doofus."** She replies

 **"No no no! They aren't ready for such a challenge!"** Davenport shouts

 **"We're taking our chances!"** Taylor replies

 **"Oh, it's finally on!"** Leo shouts

 _Immediately afterwards, there was an outrageous battle, each student held off an android. Adam, Bree and Chase fought Crane and Marcus. Gisele tried to stop Davenport and Douglas from creating a hard wars virus..._

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO 'Susz' for informing me it's spelled Gisele, not Jessele...**


	5. Gone

Chapter 5

 **| "Then we can create a hardware virus, some hard ware viruses affect other hardware when they come in contact."** Douglas shouts

 **"That might work, LEO! Cover us!"** Davenport shouts

 **"We'll help too."** Another familiar voice said.

 _It was Taylor! And she brought the other students with her._

 **"Taylor! How did you guys get out?"** Leo questions

 **"We can geoleep doofus."** She replies

 **"No no no! They aren't ready for such a challenge!"** Davenport shouts

 **"We're taking our chances!"** Taylor replies

 **"Oh, it's finally on!"** Leo shouts

 _Immediately afterwards, there was an outrageous battle, each student held off an android. Adam, Bree and Chase fought Krane and Marcus. Gisele tried to stop Davenport and Douglas from creating a hard wars virus..._

 **"My children! You shouldn't be fighting against me, you should be fighting with me!"** Krane shouts while shielding himself from Adam's heat vision.

 **"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're not your children, and fighting against you is the only option!"** Taylor shouts back while removing an android's arm

 **"YEAH!"** All students shout

 **"Very well,"** Krane says preparing an electric wave,

" **then taste THIS!"** He shouts shooting it

 _The electric wave affects everyone, including Marcus, Gisele, Davenport, Douglas, Leo..._

 **"HEY WATCH IT FREAK FACE!"** Marcus snaps at Krane

 **"Call me freak face one more time I'll show you a freak..."** Krane scares Marcus

 **"AGGGHHH! HE DESTROYED THE LAPTOP!"** Douglas shouts, still recovering form the electric wave

 **"HAH!"** Gisele celebrates

Krane was using his molecular kanisis to choke Bree

 **"Bree!"** Chase shouts, and immediately afterwards he charges at Krane with a head-but.

Chase manages to hit Krane with a head-but, with just enough force to free Bree. Krane looks at Chase with rage, picks him up using molecular kanisis, and then continuously shoots him with electric blasts, and hurls him out the window, straight into the ocean...

 **"CHASE NO!"** Bree shouts while looking at Chase go...

 ** _BREE'S P.O.V:-_**

I was still recovering from Krane's electric wave, when he levitated me and was choking me. I couldn't move, and I had been choked to such a limit that I knew soon I was going to take my last breath...but then he came rushing at Krane , and freed me. I felt as if I had returned from the dead, then I saw Chase continuously being hit with electric waves and thrown out of the window, straight into the ocean. He was gone...he was gone trying to save me...it's my fault he's gone, if I could be strong enough to protect myself, I wouldn't have needed his help...

 **"Chase..."** Davenport cries

 **"He's gone..."** Leo says, still trying to believe his eyes

While everyone was busy looking at the shattered window through which Chase went flying, the androids knocked out the students.

 **"No! Not them!"** Davenport shouts

 **"We can't fight them all, it's impossible.."** Douglas hesitates

 **"You don't have to..."** Krane replies, while the androids knock out Leo, Douglas, Davenport, Adam and Bree.

 **"Tell your toys to lock em up."** Krane orders Gisele

 **"Where?"** Gisele asks

 **"Follow me,"** Krane says, **"before we kill them, we need to extract their chips. We can replicate them and make an entire bionic army."**

 **(** _To be continued...)_

 _ **Note**_

 _ **Electric wave is an ability similar to Adam's blast wave, it sends out a wave of electricity which affects everyone...**_

 _ **ONCE AGAIN A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO "SUSZ" FOR INFORMING ME THE CORRECT SPELLING OF KRANE...**_

 _ **SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER...IT HAD TO BE SHORT IN ORDER TO CREATE SUSPENSE, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT IN THE REVIEWS. THANKS**_


	6. Locked Away

**_SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME, I WAS BUSY IN SCHOOL STUFF...ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW._**

Chapter 6

 **| "Tell your toys to lock em up."** Crane orders Gisele

 **"Where?"** Gisele asks

 **"Follow me,"** Crane says, **"before we kill them, we need to extract their chips. We can replicate them and make an entire bionic army."**

 **(** _To be continued...)._

 ** _GISELE'S P.O.V:-_**

Wait what?! He wants to create a bionic army? We agreed to work together to kill Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Afterwards we were gonna establish a world ruled by androids, and something tells me he wants to establish a world ruled by a bionic army. Well, I guess we can finish him before he replicates their chips...

 ** _NO ONE'S P.O.V:-_**

 _Meanwhile, in Crane's warehouse_

 _-Leo comes back to consciousness_

 **"Wh-where are we?"** He asks trying to figure out

 **" ! Adam! Bree! Douglas! Wake up!"** Leo shouts trying to wake them up

 **"Ugh where are we?"** Davenport asks while getting up.

 **"My warehouse!"** Crane answers

 **"What do you want from us?"** Davenport asks

 **"Oh, you and Douglas will be given bionics, and I'll control you with the triton app,"** Crane laughs," **the rest, well, they will just be given the triton app again."**

 _Adam tries to break the cell bars..._

 **"Don't bother, this cell disables your bionics!"** Crane shouts and leaves the room

 **" , what do we do?"** Bree asks

 **"Don't ask him, he's not even our father."** Adam says

 **"He's already not your father."** Douglas giggles

 **"Well, you're not our real father, and isn't even our fake father."** Adam replies

 **"Guys, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. If I told you, then your teamwork on missions would have been weak."** Davenport explains

 **" , did you see us fight Crane and Marcus? Did you feel as if we lacked team work even though we knew the truth?"** Bree asks getting emotional

 **"No,"** Davenport hesitates, **"no you didn't...I guess...I just thought it would be affected. I couldn't take the risk."**

 **"We live to fight crime, knowing that we're not related won't affect that, or the way we fight. And...it's not necessary that you don't have to be related to work together..."** Bree says

 **"I-I guess your right."** Davenport replies

 **"Awww it's ok, you'll still always be our fake dad."** Adam says to Davenport while laughing

 **"No matter what happens, we'll still be a family, always."** Leo speaks

 **"That's right, even if we're not a legit family."** Douglas supports Leo

 **"A family without Chase,"** Bree adds to Leo's statement, **"it's my fault he's gone."** Bree cries

 **"No Bree, No. It's not your fault, it's no ones fault."** Davenport consoles Bree while crying

 **"I didn't even get to say goodbye to Chase, I didn't even apologize for being a terrible brother."** Adam starts crying

Everyone remains silent after that, and they also cry

 **"What's happened has happened, and we can't change that. All we can do that we make sure his sacrifice doesn't go in vain. We have to get out of here, and stop Gisele, Crane and Marcus from doing whatever they are going to!"** Douglas explains.

 **"He's right."** Taylor says

 **"Taylor? You guys are here to?"** Leo asks in surprise

 **"Yeah, in the cell right next to yours."** She replies

 **"But how do we get out?"** Bree asks, trying to stop herself from crying

 **"Agh! I don't know."** Douglas replies

 **"There is no way out."** Davenport replies

 _Crane enters the room, and opens the doors of the cell in which Davenport and CO. are_

 **"Don't even try to get out."** Crane announces

 **"Let us go!"** Davenport shouts

 **"Ok...how about I free you all one by one."** Crane says

 **"You, pretty lady, you're coming with me."** Crane says

 **"NO! HELP ME!"** Bree screams

 **"LEAVE HER ALONE!"** Davenport shouts

 **"Oh relax, I'm just going to extract her chip, and kill her!"** Crane says

 **"Why do you need her chip? You already know how to make more."** Douglas asks

 **"I do, but they don't finish perfect, only in the case of super speed. If I can create replicates of this chip, then I won't face this problem...oh, and I'll kill you afterwards."** Crane says taking Bree with him

 **"No Bree!"** Leo shouts

 **"AGGGHHH! She's gone too!"** Douglas cries

 _Gisele enters the room..._

 **"What do you want now?"** Douglas questions

 **"Help."** Gisele replies

 **"Our help?"** Leo asks being confused

 **"Yes. My goal is to establish a world ruled by androids. Humans will be ruled by androids. Crane's plan is to establish a world in which there are only Bionic people."** Gisele explains

 **"So?"** Davenport asks

 **"So...I'm giving you a chance to live. I'm giving you a chance to save Bree, to stop Crane. I'm giving you a second chance."** Gisele explains

 **"What do you want us to do?"** Davenport asks

 **"To finish Crane. My androids will assist you in doing so."** Gisele answers

 **"That's right!"** Marcus says as he enters

 **"Donnie, what do we do?"** Douglas asks

 **"Count us in."** Davenport tells Gisele

 **"Oh, and if I see you trying to take out the androids, you all will be knocked out again."** Gisele warns everyone.

 _Gisele first opens the doors of the Davenport cell, then those of the students..._

 **"HHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** Crane laughs while entering

 **"You really think you can stop me? I am GOD!"** Crane shouts

 **"It's you alone, against them and the androids."** Gisele says

 **"Nope, just you all...no androids...I took em all out."** Crane laughs

 **"It doesn't matter, you can't beat us all."** Davenport says

 **"Who's saying I have to beat you?"** Crane says, and then pushes a button on a remote

 _Every one bionic in the room suddenly had a green glow in their eyes, and stood still as robots_

 **"The triton app!"** Douglas guesses

 **"I updated it while everyone was unconscious, what are you gonna do now? Without your so called 'heroes'?"** Crane laughs

 _Under the control of Crane, the bionic students grab Douglas, Davenport and Gisele_

 **"Time to add you all to the army."** Crane laughs

 _Crane completely forgot about Marcus and Leo, who decided to act as if they were under the control of Crane as well..._

 ** _(To be continued...)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **|| "The triton app!"** Douglas guesses

 **"I updated it while everyone was unconscious, what are you gonna do now? Without your so called 'heroes'?"** Krane laughs

 _Under the control of Krane, the bionic students grab Douglas, Davenport and Gisele_

 **"Time to add you all to the army."** Krane laughs

 _Krane completely forgot about Marcus and Leo, who decided to act as if they were under the control of Crane as well..._

 ** _(To be continued...)_**

The students follow Krane to a place which looks much like an abandoned butcher's shop. The students lay down Douglas, Davenport and Gisele on a table, and locks their hands with it.

 **"Now, who's first?"** Krane laughs

 **"I think I'm gonna take care of you first."** Krane says to Davenport

 **"NO!"** Davenport struggles to break free

 _"BAM!"_ Suddenly there was a loud noise, which sounded as someone fell down the metal stairs...

 **"You, pretty girl, go see what that was."** Krane orders Bree

Bree walks towards the stairs, following Krane's command, while Krane prepares his tools.

As Bree approaches the stairs, someone grabs her.

 **"HE-"** Bree shouts as someone stops her from speaking.

The person injects Bree with a blue looking syrup.

 **"AH!"** Bree shouts and tries to break free, and the person stops her from saying anything else again.

 **"Bree, don't shout, Krane will find out."** The person orders

Bree thought the voice sounded familiar...

 **"CHAS-"** Bree exclaims while he covers her mouth again.

 **"Yes it's me, and don't shout!"** Chase whispers to Bree

 **"How are you alive? How did you find us?"** Bree questions as her heart races

 **"There's no time to explain, but you have to act as if you're still under Krane's control, and here, take this syringe, and inject Adam secretly...and don't let him shout, or everyone will find out."** Chase explains, giving Bree a syringe

 **"Ok."** Bree answers, taking the syringe

 **"I'll come up with a plan to free them all."** Chase says pointing to Douglas, Davenport and Gisele.

 **"Got it."** Bree says walking back to Krane

 **"What was it?"** Krane asks

 **"A bottle fell from upstairs, must have been the wind..."** Bree answers

 ** _BREE'S P.O.V:-_**

OMG! OMG! OMG! He's alive! Chase is alive. Oh I'm so relieved. But how is he still alive? I saw him being electrocuted and thrown in an ocean. I'm so glad to see him...ever since he was gone, there was a hole in my heart, and this has happened a lot of times before, but I never felt this broken. Well, before I used to love him as a brother, but now that we knew we're not actually siblings, maybe I love him as a...person. I even used to taunt him about how lame he was, to feel better about myself, as his bionics are most impressive. And maybe those feelings caused me to be broken down after he was gone, but he's back now. I love you Chase!

 _(_ _Bree is thinking of all of this)_

 ** _NO ONE'S P.O.V:-_**

As Krane sharpens his tools, Bree slowly approaches Adam, and injects him. Chase is watching while hiding, and he is relieved.

 **"Wh-"** Adam was asking when he was cut out by Bree...

 **"Adam, everyone is under the control of Krane, Chase is alive and we need to save everyone. I'll explain all this later..."** Bree says

 **"What..."** Adam still looks confused

 **"Ok, now what do we do?"** Bree asks herself trying to find Chase.

Chase signals Bree, and she and Adam quietly walk to him

 **"Chase!"** Adam shouts hugging him.

 **"Good to see you too,"** Chase says, **"now listen-"** Chase was interrupted by someone...

 **"Chase, glad you're ok."** _Marcus_ says

 **"Marcus!"** Chase shouts charging at him, but Bree holds him off

 **"Ofcourse, you have no chip, you're not affected by the Triton app."** Bree realizes.

 **"Neither am I."** Leo says while coming to them.

 _Everyone is sitting underneath the stairs..._

 **"Yes! We have a better chance of saving everyone else now. And, why is he not trying to kill us?"** Chase asks pointing at Marcus

 **"Long story short, we are together...for a while..."** Marcus explains

 **"Ok, I need you all to go back. Krane might think you're up to something. I have to keep hiding since he thinks I'm dead."** Chase explains

 **"Adam, Leo, you both do whatever Krane tells you to do, you too Marcus."** Chase explains

 **"Got it."** Adam, Leo and Marcus say walking back

 **"What do I do?"** Bree asks

 **"Make sure they stay out of trouble..."** Chase replies

 **"It's the hardest job in the world...but ...ok."** Bree says, and gets up to go back

Bree gets up and takes a step forward, but suddenly stops. She turns back around to Chase, sits in front of him, and looks him into his eyes.

 **"What's the matter?"** Chase asks staring into Bree's eyes

 **"This.."** Bree replies

Immediately after saying that, Bree grabs Chase by his head and leans towards him, closes her eyes and kisses Chase on the lips...

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Please review and let me know how this was_**


	8. Reversed

**|Chapter 8**

Bree gets up and takes a step forward, but suddenly stops. She turns back around to Chase, sits in front of him, and looks him into his eyes.

 **"What's the matter?"** Chase asks staring into Bree's eyes

 **"This.."** Bree replies

Immediately after saying that, Bree grabs Chase by his head and leans towards him, closes her eyes and kisses Chase on the lips...

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _BREE'S P.O.V:-_**

He tells me to go and make sure the boys don't get in trouble. I joke that it's the toughest job in the world. Then I stand up and start to go, when something comes in my head. I wanted to kiss him, but I don't know why. I really don't know why the hell I wanted to do it, I mean we've been together all our life, how did I even think of that. Well, anyways, I still enjoyed it, and yes I do hope I get more of those...

 ** _CHASE'S P.O.V:-_**

She gets up, then pauses. She then turns around, wraps her arms around my head. I start to panic. I ask her what's wrong, and she kisses me. Yes. It just happened. I've never been so shocked. Why would she have done that if she doesn't love me-

Wait a minute...SHE LOVES ME! That's new and strange, but it's a good feeling. What's better was the kiss, which gave me warmth for the whole 1.47 minutes her lips were on mine. It was the best feeling I ever had!

 ** _NO ONE'S P.O.V:-_**

Bree lets go of Chase.

 **"What was that for?"** Chase asks still drooling

 **"Good to see you again...Chasey."** Bree replies, winking at him

 **"Good to see you too."** Chase smiles

 **"Umm, ok Bree, go do what I assigned you to."** Chase says coming into his senses

 **"K"** Bree replies

 **"What took you so long?"** Adam, Marcus and Leo ask Bree

 **"Had to take care of something."** Bree replies, licking her lips

 **"Ok so, what I'm thinking is, we should do what Krane tells us to, while Chase works on a plan."** Adam says

 **"That's exactly what Chase explained."** Marcus snaps

 **"Did he? Oh wait...he did..."** Adam remembers

 ** _CHASE'S P.O.V:-_**

Ok, so, I've managed to get over that kiss, and now, I need to find a computer. If I can create something which can block the triton app, the students will be free. Maybe I can re-create the virus Douglas was designing to affect all the androids back at the academy, and re-program it to block the signals sent to the students from Krane. That could work...if I found a computer...

I get up, and see a door. The door was opened a bit, and all I could see was one leg of a table. I decide to try my luck and hope it's a computer. I quietly run to the door, open it, and enter. And, I was lucky. It was a computer!

I see some instructions on the monitor, like the ones in the Command Line Interface software. After reading them thoroughly, I find out that it's the coding of the triton app! If I can just change the codes, I can create a block. I start typing, hoping my plan works...

 ** _No ONE'S P.O.V:-_**

 **"Hello,"** Adam says to a student, **"Hey...what's up?"**

 **"Adam, what are you doing."** Marcus asks

 **"Blending in...DUH"** Adam replies

 **"Just...stop."** Marcus says

...

 **"Ok then, who wants to be the first to become bionic?"** Krane asks

No one answers

 **"No one wants to answer...hmm...well, why don't we let your kids decide."** Krane says

 **"Adam! Who shall it be?"** Krane demands

 **"Me of course."** Adam replies

 **"You are already Bionic."** Krane says

 **"Oh yeah..."** Adam remembers

 **"Well, let's give Marcus bionics."** Adam suggests

 **"HE IS ALREADY BIONIC!"** Krane shouts

 **"Pffft. No he's not, he's an android."** Adam says

 **"Adam!"** Bree whispers

 **"I meant them, which one of them should be given bionics firs- wait, he's an android?"** Krane says pointing at Marcus

 **"N-"** Marcus was cut out by Adam

 **"Yeah"** Adam says

 **"Well I'll take care of you first."** Krane says

 **"Trying to sneak in on me? Not very clever!"** Krane shouts

 **"Great going Adam, you ruined the plan."** Bree says

 **"Plan...wait a minute, you're not under my control!"** Krane realizes

 **"Oh nice move Bree, now he knows we're not under his control. You might as well tell him that Chase freed us from his control."** Adam says

Bree, Marcus and Leo facepalm themselves...

 **"Chase? He's still alive? I thought I finished him."** Krane says

 **"Well, I'll finish him later."** Krane says

 ** _CHASE'S P.O.V:-_**

Done! I've created a software which will free all the students from the triton app. All I need to do know is install it in my driver, so I can do it remotely. I click a button, and feel a tickle on my neck, where my chip is. The software must have installed. I rush back outside, to free the students, but I see bigger problems. I see Adam, Bree, Leo and Marcus caught by Krane, and Krane was preparing a blast wave. I take cover under the stairs as before, seeing Bree push away Adam, Leo and Marcus and taking the blast herself. She goes flying and is thrown right next to me.

 **"Bree!"** Adam shouts

He's about to rush to her, but he sees me hiding right by her, and stops.

 **"Well, one down and 3 to go..."** Krane says

 **"Hey freak face! Eat this!"** Marcus shouts throwing Krane's tools at him.

Crane used molecular kanisis to control the tools, and melted them down.

 **"Now you can't add bionics to them.''** Marcus says, pointing at Davenport, Douglas and Gissele.

 **"HAH!"** celebrates

As Adam, Leo and Marcus hold off Krane, I pull Bree behind the stairs and check her pulse. She was fine! Phew! She was just unconscious because of the blow. I hide her behind me, and almost activate the reverse triton app (that's what I'm calling it), when she wakes up.

 **"AGGGHHH..."** Bree says in pain

I try not to get distracted, and keep trying to activate the reverse triton app. I almost activated it, when I felt everything fade. I was weak, and the next thing I knew, I fell to the ground, with my head hurting as hell.

 **"Chase!"** Bree whisper-screams

 **"Are you alright?"** Bree asks, helping me up

 **"Umm yeaah..."** I say

 **"What happened?"** Bree asks

 **"I created a software which can block the triton app's signals, but I don't have enough strength to activate it."** I explain, trying to see if they were well hidden from Krane's view.

 **"So...what do we do?"** Bree asks

I think. What could we do? To activate it, we need someone who can remotely link to the others, and the only other person who can do that is...Marcus!

 **"Marcus."** I say

 **"What Marcus?"** She asks

 **"I can remotely send the software to Marcus."** I explain

 **"What does that mean?''** She asks

 **''It means he'll be able to connect to all the students, and he can free them from Krane's control. He has enough strength. He's an android, not a human, so he doesn't have limitations..."** I say

 **"But, what if he starts controlling them?"** Bree asks

 **"He won't."** I reply

 **"How can you be so sure?"** Bree asks

 **"I'm not sure, but we have to take our chances...Krane is more dangerous than Marcus."** I say

 **"Ohh...I hope you're right about this."** She says

 **"Let's find out."** I say, getting up

 **"We have to face Krane, you, Adam and Leo hold him off, I'll tell Marcus what to do."** I explain

 **"Ok, but...just incase we don't make it..."** She says, as she moves close to me. This time she grabs my arms, and pulls me towards her, and our lips meet.

Oh. Once again...the warmth...I could stay like this all my life...

I felt relaxed, like everything was over, and then she pulled back.

 **"Now, let's do this!"** She says

We blow our cover, and get Krane by surprise.

 **"Didn't I just kill you both? How did you come back?"** He asks frustrated

 **"We never died. We were just hurt bad"** I shout back

 **"Well, let's see if you die now!"** Krane shouts, preparing to heat vision me

I run to Marcus, as Bree dodges the heat vision. I explain him what to do, while Adam covers us.

 **"Ok."** He says

 **"I'm sending you the software..."** I say

 **"Bring it."** He says, as I notice an evil smile...

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _ONCE AGAIN GUYS, IM SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER. IM REALLY BUSY, AND I CAN JUST UPDATE ONCE A WEEK. I HOPE THATS OK WITH YOU ALL. LET ME KNOW HOW THIS CHAPTER WAS, PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT ;)_**


	9. Heaven or Hell?

**_WARNING: CONTAINS SCENES WHICH MAY BE INAPPROPRIATE FOR KIDS..._**

 _Chapter 9_

 _I run to Marcus, as Bree dodges the heat vision. I explain him what to do, while Adam covers us._

 _"Ok." He says_

 _"I'm sending you the software..." I say_

 _"Bring it." He says, as I notice an evil smile..._

 _To be continued..._

 ** _CHASE'S P.O.V:-_**

As I prepare to send Marcus the software, I notice him smile, but it was an evil one. But I didn't stop there, I just ignored it. My plan was going to work for sure.

 **"There, I've sent the software to you...activate it."** I say

 **"Here we go!"** He replies

I then see him trying to activate the reverse triton app, when I see Krane throw Leo across the room. Luckily, it wasn't a hard blow. He got up after Adam used his blast wave at Krane, putting him on the ground.

 **"I can't do this alone...SOLDIERS! Help me!"** Krane shouts

Then I see the bionic army proceed towards Krane, they stand by his side. Bree turns back to see if we have everything under control, and I assure her that things are fine.

 **"Some of you should get Chase and that Android."** Krane says

And the students proceed towards us. They pick me up first, and lock me in their tight grip.

And suddenly the students put me down. Then they advance towards Krane, all at once with their eyes glowing Blue. That wasn't right. Blue? They were free...then how were their eyes Blu-

It was Marcus! He was controlling them. How was he able to control them? The software was supposed to destroy the triton app. So now, he was leading a bionic army! Oh boy...

Well, to look on the bright side, maybe he's controlling them just to take out Krane, because if he releases them, they would have no idea what has been happening.

 **"What the..."** Krane says, noticing their Blue eyes

The students then prepare blast waves, all at once. Krane tries to escape from behind, but Adam, Bree and Leo have it covered

Adam shoots his blast wave, and so do the students. Krane stays still, until the waves hit him. He tries to absorb them all at once, but he fails. The blast waves hit him hard. That must have been some blow. Then there was smoke everywhere, but it was fading, slowly.

When the smoke vanished, he was there, on the ground, looked really hurt, but he wasn't dead.

 **"Ok Marcus, you can stop now."** I say

 **"Now?! He isn't dead yet!"** Marcus shouts

Then the students all use heat vision at once, and Krane shouts

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** He shouts in pain

We all were standing there just watching, as we didn't know what to do.

Then, the screams stopped. It was over...he was gone...we did it!

...although...we never planned on killing him, we were just gonna lock him up but...yaaayyyy!

I rush to Giselle, Davenport and Douglas, and break open the locks holding their hands down, and the tape covering their mouth.

 **"Ouch."** Davenport shouts

 **"Guys, it's over, we did it!"** I shout and celebrate

 **"Wait wait wait, hang on! Who says it's over?"** Marcus says

 **"He's still controlling the students!"** Bree shouts

 **"Oh, I wouldn't worry to much. Just activating the reverse triton app required a lot of energy, or in his case, battery. But controlling the students using it drained all the battery out."** I explain

 **"He should be down in about half a minute..."** I say

 **"HA, HAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** Marcus laughs

 **"You really think that will work?"** He asks

 **"I KNOW it will work."** I reply

 **"When Giselle found me, she gave me upgrades, and that includes an extended battery life, and guess how much battery?"** Marcus says

 **"Till you die?"** Adam guesses

 **"Adam, he's an android, they don't die."** I correct Adam

Gaaah! He got me good! I never even thought about how Giselle might have given him upgrades. Now, he's controlling the students, and we're probably doomed.

 **"I have enough battery to last me 4 years using my abilities to the maximum limit! 10 years if I use them normally!"** Marcus says

 **"That's right. And now, we can carry out my plan. But don't worry, you helped us, so we won't kill you...this time."** Giselle says

 **"Time to bring back the androids..."** Giselle says to Marcus

 **"Never, we won't let you."** I say, blocking their way out.

 **"You really wanna fight me, and these students, all at the same time?"** Marcus asks

 **"We won't go down without a fight."** I say

 **"I'm taking you out Giselle."** Douglas says

 **"I'll save you the trouble."** Marcus says

Marcus then shoots Giselle with his heat vision. It was so powerful, it cut her in half.

 **"What the.."** Leo says

 **"Good riddance. Always bossing me around...I'm the boss...I give the orders!"** Marcus shouts

We all were standing there, unable to believe what we just saw.

 **"Now...I'm letting you people off the hook...just this once, and you can have you're pathetic weaklings back. They're of no use,"** Marcus says, pointing at the students, **"I've got to go bring back my androids!"**

 **"We won't let you destroy the world."** Davenport says

 **"How can I rule it if I destroy it? You see, I'm just gonna politely ask kings to give up their position to me, and if they resist me, I'll show them the maximum of my powers."** Marcus says

 **"It will take months for you to fix all the androids."** Douglas says

 **"Yes, I know. And I'm taking my time. And if anyone of you tries to interrupt me, I'll make sure those weaklings are dead."** Marcus says

 **"How exactly would you do that?"** I ask

 **"You can't beat me. All of you combined, to your maximum can't put a scratch on me. So...you try to stop me, I kill everyone."** Marcus says

 **"Well...I've deleted the software Chase, and...see ya!"** Marcus says, before he jeoleeps away.

The students were freed. They all were standing there, with no clue of what happened. They see Krane and Giselle dead on the ground.

 **"Let's go. We'll explain everything to them once we get to the island."** I say

I promise the students that we'll explain them the whole thing once we get to the island. They agree to jeoleep us there. We grab hold off a student, and within a blink of an eye, we're home.

We all look around, remembering how much we missed this place.

 **"Now can we know what happened?"** Spin asks

 **"This way, I'll tell you all."** Davenport says

Adam looks for Bob, and they start goofing around as always. Douglas and Davenport are explaining the students the whole thing, Leo is with them, taking credit for stuff we did, as usual.

and Douglas, after explaining to the students about everything that happened, gathered Leo, me, Bree and Adam.

 **"Listen, we're sorry we didn't tell you about you guys not being related before..."** Davenport apologizes

 **"Yeah...from now...no secrets..."** Douglas says

 **"Yep..."** Davenport assures

 **"It's ok guys, none of that matters, we'll still have each other's backs..."** I say, knowing that we will find out more secrets. Everyone agrees with me.

After a family hug, Adam goes back to goofing off with Bob, Douglas and Davenport head to the mainland to take care of somethings, and Leo goes to see Tasha.

I go to our room, where I see Bree.

 **"Hey..."** I say, blushing

 **"Hey."** She replies

 **"Listen...Bree, about what happened at Krane's lair..."** I was saying, when she cut me out

 **"The kiss?"** She asks blushing

 **"Umm yeah. Listen, we have lived our entire lives together, and just found out that we're not related. I know we used to love each other as a family, but now that we're not a family, don't you think that the way we feel about each other shouldn't change?"** I ask

 **"You mean, you're asking why I love you?"** She asks

 **"N-"** I was cut out by Bree

 **"I have always loved you, as a brother before. And , I used to taunt you because I was jealous of you, and I didn't want you to have any clue that I loved you, as a brother. Then, when I found out you're not my brother...I started having mixed feelings. When you sacrificed yourself for me...I felt as if there was a hole in my heart. But when you returned, I felt alive. I loved you before as a brother, and I still love you know, but not as a brother."** She explains, leaving me confused

 **"Wow, but isn't that weird?"** I ask

 **"We're a bionic family...what's not weird about us?"** She says

 **"You do have a point..."** I say

 **"Well, in that case, I want you to know that I loved you before too, as a sister...and I love you now too...not as a sister..."** I say, blushing more than ever

After saying that, I look her into her eyes, and this time I lean towards her and kiss her...

After about 5 seconds, I suddenly pull back, scared

 **"What happened?"** She asks, licking her lips

 **"I-I can't Bree...I'm worried about moving to fast..."** I say

It was true, we were moving to fast, and it was ok with me, I just needed assurance from her

 **"It's ok...I hate slow."** She says

There! Just what I wanted to hear

Saying that, she grabs my shirt and pulls me towards her and kisses me. This time she pulls back, after a while

 **"What's wrong?"** I ask, feeling as if I woke up from the best dream ever

 **"I have an idea..."** She says

 **"What?"** I ask, confused

As soon as I asked that, she kissed me again, and threw me back, and I was lying on the couch. Still kissing me, she adjusted herself on top of me.

It was the best kiss ever. Well, I have only had three kisses, but still this was the best one. She was really good at this. She has had many boyfriends before so she probably is a professional at kissing now, and it showed. She put her hands on my face, and I rubbed my ha ds through her hair

It was just so relaxing...we forgot everything that happened, we were in heaven for the whole 3 minutes...we even forgot all about Marcus

We were still kissing me when we heard Adam scream.

She got frightened and fell off me, on the ground.

 **"What was that?"** I ask, bringing myself back from heaven

 **"It's Adam. Something must be wrong."** She says, getting up

 **"Let's go!"** I shout

And just like that, within seconds, from being in heaven, we returned to earth...and who knows why Adam screamed...the only thing in my mind was that Marcus returned...

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. I DECIDED TO ADD THAT LITTLE BRASE ROMANCE, AND I KNOW MANY PEOPLE DISAGREE OF THIS IDEA, BUT I HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND WHICH HAS TO DO WITH BRASE._**

 ** _BY THE WAY, I WAS FREE TODAY SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT BRASE TO CONTINUE OR END...THANKS_**


	10. Help

**Note:-** ** _this is bit like the latest episode " The vanishing " . I hope you like it..._**

Chapter 10

 *********** We were still kissing me when we heard Adam scream.

She got frightened and fell off me, on the ground.

 **"What was that?"** I ask, bringing myself back from heaven

 **"It's Adam. Something must be wrong."** She says, getting up

 **"Let's go!"** I shout

And just like that, within seconds, from being in heaven, we returned to earth...and who knows why Adam screamed...the only thing in my mind was that Marcus returned... ************

 ** _CHASE'S P.O.V:-_**

 **"Adam! What's wrong?"** I ask, rushing to the main lounge with Bree

 **"I'm hurt!"** Adam shouts

 **"What happened"** Bree asks scratching her head in confusion

 **"This pencil. It I tried to eat it but it's too hard. My tooth is hurt."** Adam says

 **"Ohhhh really Adam?"** I ask

He spoiled our fun. We were having such a lovely moment, when we heard Adam screaming. We thought it would be Marcus...but a pencil? Damn you Adam...

He was still trying to eat it! When will he grow a brain?

 **"Well, while you try to eat your pencil, we will return to where we were."** Bree says, signaling me to follow her

 **"Actually Bree, we have to do something about Marcus. I mean...we can't stop him now...what will we do when he raises his army?"** I say, controlling my temptations

 **"Wh-what can we do? He said he'll kill the students if we try to stop him before his army rises..."** She states

 **"We can make him try to eat this pencil."** Adam suggests

Why would he even suggest that? It's just...STUPID!

 **"Well, maybe we can shift the island to a new location so Marcus doesn't find us...while we figure out a plan to take out his army.."** I suggest

 **"Yeah, but we can be seen moving."** Bree says

 **"Agh! Where's gone?"** I ask in frustration

 **"He and Douglas have to attend a press conference about the future of Davenport industries..."** Adam says

Wait wait wait...Adam said that? How does he know? And how did he make up that sentence without a brain?

 **"How do you know?"** I ask

 **"Well, look there..."** Adam says, pointing at the wall

There was a poster on the wall which said:

 _If you are missing me and wondering where I am...Douglas and I have to attend a press conference in L.A about the future of Davenport industries...keep this place in one shape..._

 **"Great! So is more than 700 miles away..."** I say

 **"What if we use that to our advantage?"** Bree suggests

 **"How?"** I ask

 **"Ooo maybe we can try eating 's pencils..."** Adam says, and walks towards the training area

 **"No, what if we created an upgrade for our chips?"** Bree asks

 **"Yes! That might work! Bree you're a GENIOUS!"** I shout

 **"Well, maybe the kisses gave me some of your intelligence..."** Bree says

 **"Hehehe"** I laugh

 **"Well, I would love to have some more..."** She says, moving closer

 **"Kisses or intelligence?"** I ask

 **"Both..."** She replies

And then we kiss again.

 **"So, what kind of upgrades?"** I ask

 **"Well...maybe new abilities and more strength...and hopefully some intelligence for Adam."** She says

 **"Yes...this way the students can become much stronger than before...Wow those kisses are really making you smart.."** I say

She chuckles

 **"Really...how did you think of that?"** I ask

 **"Well, it came in my mind..."** She says

 **"Oh."** I say

 **"Wait, shouldn't we ask before trying this? I mean, he'll be really mad if he finds out."** I suggest

 **"No...he'll be mad if we screw up AND he finds out,"** she says, **"and with your intelligence, we won't screw this up."**

 **"I like that,"** I say, **"lets go."**

And we rush to 's computer.

 **"Oh great! It's password protected...now what do we do?"** I ask

Just as I asked that, Bree began typing on the keyboard using her super speed...and after a while, she cracked the password

 **"Nice thinking..."** I say

 **"Thanks.."** She replies

 **"Now, let me create a chip, but a better and updated version.."** I say

 **"Just do whatever you do.."** She says

And I began. I type in the coding for the chip upgrades. I access the ability unlocker, and using it I unlock all the abilities for the chip. Yes I know that the chip can explode, just like Sebastian's, but in the upgrade I'll include a boosted ability capacity to allow every ability to be stored in the chips. I'm even gonna integrate a software which will allow all students to perfect their abilities within minutes.

 **"Done!"** I say as I finish typing

 **"Did it work?"** Bree asks

 **"Only one way to find out..."** I say

 **"We need to try it on a student."** I say

 **"Bob..."** We both say together

 **"Let's go find him."** I say

I tell Bree to use her super speed to find Bob and bring him here, and she was back within seconds..

 **"Oh hey Breezy...missed me?"** Bob says

 **"We have to-"** Bree was cut out by Bob

 **"I know...just kiss me."** Bob says

 **"Bob...I'm sorry, but I'm already taken.."** She says

 **"By whom?"** He asks

And then she walks towards me and kisses me

 **"By Chase."** She says

 **"Meh, I'll find another chick."** He says

 **"Anyways, we need you to try out a new chip I designed..."** I say

 **"Why me?"** He questions

 **"You get to keep it of it works."** Bree says

 **"I'M IN!"** Bob shouts

 **"Ok, I'm gonna extract your current chip, and replace it with this one..."** I say, removing his chip with a chip extracter

Then I give him the new chip

 **"Oooo tickley."** He says

 **"Bob...I need you to shoot lasers at this.."** I say

 **"Wait wait wait...I can shoot lasers?"** He asks

 **"Yep, you have every bionic ability now,"** I say

 **"AWESOME!"** He shouts

 **"So, heat vision the dummy..."** I say, pointing at a practice dummy

 **"Oh I wish Adam was here to see this..."** He says

He then prepared his heat vision, and instead of firing at the dummy, he fired at Me!

 **"Ooouuchh!"** I shout, flying back to hit the wall

 **"Chase!"** Bree says, rushing over to help me up

 **"WHAT THE HECK?!"** I shout at Bob

 **"What? I hit the dummy..."** He says

 **"Wow...that heat vision was like 10 times stronger than Adam's"** I say in excitement, as the new chips worked

 **"Now try to catch me using your super speed..."** Bree says

 **"Run."** Bob says

And off goes Bree, and in just 2 seconds, Bob returned holding Bree

 **"He's even faster than me..."** Bree says

 **"The chips work perfectly!"** I shout

 **"But how did he perfect his abilities in just minutes?"** Bree asks

 **"When I designed his chip...I integrated a software with it that would help all the abilities access the memory of the user. Once that's done, the chip learns how to use an ability."** I explain

 **"I still don't get it."** Bree says

 **"Bob has seen everyone use their abilities. Everyone has seen each other using all their abilities. This all is stored in their brain, as memories. The chip accesses that and automatically learns how to do it, and teaches the brain."** I explain again

 **"Still don't get it but...cool!"** She says

 **"Now lets give all the other students the new chips. Just let me replicate this one."** I say

After making many replicas, Bree and I head to the training area.

 **"Attention students todays class is cancelled!"** I announce

 **"Wait what?"** Adam asks

The students celebrate and gather around me

 **"Chase, you can't cancel class. Today's lesson is an important one...I'm explaining to them how they shouldn't listen to you, and clearly it's not working!"** Adam says, frustrated

 **"Now listen to me. I'm gonna extract all of your chips, and give you new ones instead. They're better and upgraded, so they allow you to have all abilities with 10 times the strength."** I explain

 **"Wow...does know about this?"** Spin asks

 **"Of course he does..."** I lie

 **"How do we know that the chips are safe?"** Taylor asks

 **"Bob...can you please demonstrate."** Bree says

 **"This is a titanium plate. The same material used to make the hydroloop."** I say

 **"And Bob will break it."** Bree says

 **"Go ahead Bob."** I say

And he smashes that plate into two pieces. Everyone was fascinated.

 **"Awesome...gimme that plate, I wanna try."** Adam says

 **"You won't be able to break it."** I say

 **"I don't wanna break it..."** He says, and tries to eat the plate ...classic Adam

 **"So...who's first?"** I ask

 **"Me...me...me...me..."** Everyone shouts

One by one, Bree and I replace the chips of the students

 **"There...all done."** I say as I replace the chip of the last student

 **"Great! I'll put these old chips somewhere..."** Bree says before she super speeds off with all the old chips

 **"Now...don't get over board with your new abilities. Oh and you should be able to perfect your abilities in just minutes."** I say

Bree returns

 **"Wait...shouldn't we get the upgrade too?"** Bree asks

 **"Our chips are the first of a kind...I think they are best the way they are now."** I explain

 _Meanwhile in Marcus's lair_

 _"Just as I planned...soon, there won't be any more bionic humans! They think they're so clever? I even warned them not to interfere with my plans..."_ Marcus says

 _"Trisa... Do it!"_ Marcus orders

Suddenly all the students disappear.

 **"Wh-what? Where did they all go?"** Bree asks

 **"I don't know."** I say in confusion

 **"Why would they just jeoleep away?"** Adam asks

 **"I DONT KNOW!"** I shout, terrified

What just happened? Did the chips mess something up? I hope not. Oh...what was going on?

And then and Douglas walk out the hydroloop

 **"Oh great.."** I murmur to myself

 **"Guys, I have terrible news...Davenport Industries is being shut down.."** He says, trying his best not to cry

What?! Why?! Why would Davenport Industries be shut down

 **"Why?!"** I ask

 **"Some hacker hacked my mainframe and sold the company, and the buyers are shutting it down..."** He explains, looking weak

 **"We have terrible news to...the students just disappeared!"** I shout

 **"What?"** asks

I explain him all about the new chips, and how they were perfect.

 **"The students then just jeoleeped away together, all of a sudden.."** I say

 **"WHAT? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NEW CHIPS? ARE YOU CRAZY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"** Davenport explodes

 **"CHASE...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"** Douglas scolds me

 **"It was my idea.."** Bree says feeling guilty

 **"What? Why Bree?"** Davenport asks

 **"And it was me who took the students..."** A voice over the microphone says

 _Marcus!_

 **"Marcus..."** Davenport says

 **"I warned you not to get in my way. I was monitoring you, and when I found out you were designing new chips, I hacked into them and made everyone jeoleep here."** Marcus explains

 **"Let them go. They're innocent they have nothing to do with you!"** Douglas shouts

 **"Relax. I don't wanna kill them. I'm just gonna destroy their chips...then yours...so there would be no more bionic humans! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** Marcus laughs

 **"You won't get away with this,..."** Davenport says

 **"I'll send you my location, I want you to TRY and free everyone, before I destroy their chips..."** Marcus says

 **"What about your army?"** I ask

 **"Well, I said it would take a month, but it took just 1 day to build a 1000 androids! That's what happens when you're the fastest man alive! They're all like me! You can't stop us!"** Marcus shouts

He was right...we couldn't stop us.

 **"You've received the coordinates...try to get your students back!"** He says, and turns off his microphone

Now we knew Marcus was watching us...and he still has the cameras, so I decide to put on an act

 **"Guys, we have to go."** I say

 **"It's a trap. He'll lure us in and destroy our chips too."** Douglas says

 **"Doesn't matter...we won't go down without a fight."** Bree backs me

 **"Suit up. Douglas grab some weapons."** Davenport says

After I had suited up, I went to . I saw him put some device in his pocket, but I didn't ask what it was.

 **"I'm sorry ."** I say

 **"None of that matters now. What matters is saving the students."** He says, and walks out the room

 **"His lair is in Central City.."** I say, studying the Coordinates

 **"Let's leave..."** Davenport says

And we all get into the hydroloop...ready to get to Central city

 **"We have to go back to Mission Creak first, we need to get something from the old lab."** says

We arrived at the mainland

Now we were free...Marcus wasn't watching us anymore...so I finish acting

 **"Wait."** I say

 **"What is it?"** Everyone asks

 **"Douglas was right. It is a trap, and he will win."** I say

 **''Why didn't you say anything back at the academy?"** Davenport asks

 **"Marcus was watching us...but now he's not."** I say

 **"So what's our plan?"** Douglas asks

 **"We're gonna need help..."** I say

 **"What do you mean?"** Davenport asks

 **"We need to go to Mighty Med..."** I say

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 ** _I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I DIDNT GO TO SCHOOL TODAY AS I WAS SICK, SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER._**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

 ** _I would like to thank Susz for her continuous support!_**


End file.
